1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns centralized suction cleaning installations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This type of installation, so designated by analogy with central heating installations, comprises suction generating means permanently installed at a fixed location, for example in the basement of a dwelling (individual house or shared dwelling) and connected by a system of pipes, also installed in a permanent manner, to the various living rooms or areas. These pipes terminate in the rooms at air intakes integrated into the wall or floor.
The mobile part of the suction system consists of a set of tools, a rigid rube and a suction hose which may be coupled to any of the air intakes in order to clean the corresponding room.
Current installations have a number of disadvantages relating in particular to the systems for removing dust from the air sucked in.
Dust removal is usually effected by a dry method using a cyclone or a wet method in which the air sucked in is drawn across the surface of water in a tank, or by a combination of these two processes. These are not fully effective and necessitate systems which can be complex and expensive for controlling the evacuation of the dust or sludge and for monitoring and supervising the process.
The objective of the invention is to propose for such installations dust removal means which are entirely automatic, simple and reliable and which procure effective dust removal with virtually no requirement for maintenance or supervision.